In the Internet age, when a user visits a social network, if a multimedia file that interests the user is pushed to the user, not only a visit click-through rate of the multimedia file is improved, but also influence of related products is further expanded; moreover, the user can perform operations, such as browsing and following related products, more easily, so as to improve user experience. Therefore, how to push a multimedia file to people accurately becomes a problem demanding prompt solution.
In the existing technology, when there is a newly-added multimedia file, a random push manner is usually used, that is: some users are selected randomly, the newly-added multimedia file is pushed to these users; and feedback information from the users is collected, all users in a social network that are interested in the newly-added multimedia file are determined according to the feedback information of the users, and the newly-added multimedia file is pushed to all the users in the social network that are interested in the newly-added multimedia file.
When a newly-added multimedia file is pushed to some users that are selected randomly, and if a small number of users are selected, feedback information of sufficient quantity cannot be collected; and when the multimedia file is pushed subsequently, push accuracy is relatively low.